Tovenaar-koning van Angmar
‘Kom niet tussen de Nazgûl en zijn prooi!- Tovenaar-koning tegen Dernhelm’ thumb|De Tovenaar-koning De Tovenaar-koning van Angmar (Engels: the Witch-king of Angmar), ook wel de Heer van de Nazgûl (Engels: the Lord of the Nazgûl) en de Heer van Minas Morgul (Engels: the Lord of Minas Morgul) was de grootste van de Nazgûl en had Frodo op Weertop gestoken. De aanval op Minas Tirith leidde hij samen met Gothmog. Bij het Gevecht bij de Velden van Pelennor vocht hij tegen Théoden en Éowyn. Hij versloeg Théoden maar werd verslagen door Merijn en Éowyn. thumb|left|De man de later de Tovenaar-koning werd Tweede Era en begin Derde Era De Tovenaar-koning van Angmar was een groot Koning onder de Mensen. Hij had veel macht. Sauron, een duistere vorst die (zogenaamd) zijn leven had gebeterd bood hem een magische ring aan, gemaakt door Celebrimbor, een van de beste smeden van Midden-aarde. Hierdoor kwam de Koning in de macht van Sauron en werd hij een Nazgûl. Hij was de tweede bevelhebber van Sauron. Hij vocht mee in het Gevecht van het Laatste Bondgenootschap. Toen Isildur Sauron versloeg verdwenen alle Nazgûl van de wereld. Toen Sauron in de Derde Era weer als de Necromancer terug op de Midden-Aarde kwam stichtte hij het fort Dol Guldur in het noorden van het Demsterwold. Vanaf hier konden alle negen Nazgûl terug komen. De Tovenaar-koning ging samen met Morgomir, een andere Nazgûl naar Arnor, een rijk van de Dúnedain. Hij veroverde Angmar (vanwaar de Tovenaar-koning van Angmar zijn titel aan te danken heeft) in het noorden van Arnor. Hij viel het koningkrijk van Arnor(Arthedain, Rhudaur, and Cardolan) binnen. Hij veroverde het allemaal, en vocht tegen Arveleg, een Koning van de Dunedain, met behulp van Rogash, een Trollenkoning en Hwaldar, een verbannen vorst van Rudaur. Als laatste vond het Slag om Fornost plaats. Ook dit won de Koning en nu was Arnor gevallen. De macht van de Tovenaar-koning steeg, maar het duurde niet voor lang. Prins Eärnur van Gondor viel Fornost aan, met behulp van Elfen van Lindon, onder leiding van Círdan. De twee kwamen elkaar niet tegen in Fornost, maar pas bij het meer Evendim vlakbij de oude stad Annúminas. Hier werden de Dúnedain versterkt door Elfen van Rivendel, onder leiding van Glorfindel. De Tovenaar-koning daagde de Koning van Gondor uit voor een duel. De Tovenaar-koning vluchtte weg en keerde terug naar Dol Guldur. Glorfindel voorspelde: ‘Zijn noodlot ligt nog veraf en hij zal niet vallen door de handen van een man.’ (Engels: ‘Far off yet is his doom, and not by the hand of Man shall he fall.’). Arnor was vernietigd en Angmar was veroverd. Angmar had geen leider en viel daarom snel uit een. thumb|De Tovenaar-koning in The Rise of the Witch-king. Terugkomst in Mordor Nadat Arnor geruïneerd was gingen de Tovenaar-koning en de andere Nazgûl naar Mordor. Ze veroverde Minas Ithil. Dit vernoemde ze naar Minas Morgul. Ook verspreidden ze de Zwarte Pest. In de tussentijd ging Eärnur dood en kwam zijn de Tovenaars oude vijand Earnur aan de macht. Als wraak daagde de Tovenaar-koning hem uit voor een duel, maar de Koning weigerde. Zeven jaar later daagde de Tovenaar-koning hem opnieuw uit. Dit keer aanvaarde de Koning het. Eärnur reed naar Minas Morgul, de poorten in, en werd nooit meer gezien. Zo kwam het dat het koningklijke geslacht van Gondor uitstierf. Hierdoor kwamen de Stadhouders in Gondor an de macht. In deze slechte tijden vernietigde de Tovenaar-koning met horden Orks en Haradrim Osgiliath. Nadat Gandalf ontdekte dat Sauron zich verstopte in Dol Guldur, vluchtte de duistere heer naar Mordor. Hier herbouwde hij Barad-Dur en liet zijn geesten op zoek gaan naar de ene ring. Ze vonden Gollem en martelde hem. In het boek is het zo dat Gollem loog over de woonplaats van de Hobbits. Hierna gingen de Ringgeesten naar Saruman, die ook weigerde de woonplaats te geven. Met toeval vond de Tovenaar-koning Grima in Rohan, die uit angst vertelde waar ze woonden. Jacht op de Ene Ring thumb|272px|De Tovenaar-koning van Angmar als schim op Weertop.Samen met zeven andere Nazgûlrijders reed de Tovenaar-koning naar de Gouw. Ze vroegen aan vele naar de naam Balings zoals: Boer van der Made en Hamfast Gewissies. Hamfast antwoordde Khamûl dat zijn zoon met Frodo Balings vertrokken was. In het gebied bij de Pont van Bokkelbrug vonden de Nazgûl vier Hobbits. Helaas voor de Tovenaar-koning en rest van de Nazgûl ontsnapte ze via de pont. De ruiters reden naar het zuiden, maar doordat de Ene Ring gedragen werd kregen de negen ruiters (waaronder de Tovenaar-koning) een singaal, dat uit Breeg kwam. Vier nazgûl kwamen 's nachts aan in Breeg en stormde De Steigerende Pony binnen, naar de Hobbitkamer, om de Hobbits vervolgens te vermoorden. Door een list waren de Hobbits allang weg. Op Weertop troffen de Tovenaar-koning en vier andere Nazgûl de Hobbits weer aan, maar nu onder bescherming van een Dúnedain genaamt Stapper. De Tovenaar-koning stak Frodo Balings op de heuvel. Hierna werd hij met de andere vier weggejaagt door Stapper met vuur. Een paar dagen later zag hij met alle acht andere Nazgûl de Hobbit met een Elf (Glorfindel (in de film Arwen) rijden. Ze volgden de Elf en stopte bij de Bruinen. Toen de Nazgûl de rivier wilden oversteken overstroomde die en werden ze alle negen weggevoerd. Hierdoor verloren alle negen Nazgûl hun paarden en hadden ze nieuwe rijdieren nodig omdat ze zich anders helemaal niet snel kunnen voortbewegen. Belegering van Gondor thumb|left|292px|De Tovenaar-koning overziet Osgiliath en daar achter Minas Tirith.Nadat de Nazgûl terug in Mordor kwamen kregen ze ook nieuwe rijdieren, Sauron gaf hen Verschikelijke Beesten. Deze gevleugelde beesten waren snel en gevaarlijk. Als de Tovenaar-koning met zijn leger naar buiten over de brug van de Morgulduin gaat, wacht hij even omdat hij het idee heeft dat de Ene Ring in de buurt was. Frodo Balings, verstopt achter een rots werd niet ontdekt. Samen met Gothmog, luitenant van Minas Morgul leidde hij het Gevecht bij Osgiliath. Ze namen de stad in. Ook lukt het hen de stad te verdedigen waneer Faramir met rijders van Gondor de stad probeert te heroveren. In de Slag bij de velden van Pelennor brak werd de stad gebombardeerd en brak Grond de poorten van Minas Tirith open. Alle soldaten bij de poort vluchtten. Gandalf was de enige die bleef en werd door de Tovenaar-koning van Angmar bespot als oude gek. Waneer de twee in duel willen gaan klinken de hoorns van Rohan. De Tovenaar-koning vluchtte hierna weg om te kijken wat er aan de hand is. In de Extended Edition van de film komen de Tovenaar-koning en Gandalf elkaar tegen waneer Gandalf door Minas Tirith rijd. Hier breekt de Tovenaar-koning de staf van Gandalf, maar vlucht op het zelfde moment weg. In de bioscoop versie van de film komt deze confrontatie helemaal niet voor. Val van de Tovenaar-koning van Angmar thumb|left|De Tovenaar-koning vecht tegen Éowyn Sauron liet zijn Haradrim, Oosterlingen en Mumakils komen toen de Rohirrim kwam. De Tovenaar-koning valt ruiters aan, maar vliegt al snel af op Koning Théoden, wie door zijn beest van zijn paard Sneeuwmaan werd gerukt en gebeten. Hierdoor brak het lichaam van Théoden. Toen de Tovenaar-koning de genadeklap wilde uitdelen stonden de strijder Dernhelm en de Hobbit Merijn in de weg; *Éowyn: ‘Ga weg, smerige dwimorlaik, heer van krengen! Laat de doden met rust.’ *Tovenaar-koning: ‘Kom niet tussen de Nazgûl en zijn prooi. Of hij zal je op zijn beurt doden. Hij zal je weg dragen naar de huizen van jammer, voorbij alle duisternis waar het vlees zal worden verslonden en je verschrompelde geest naakt voor het Oog zonder Lid zal komen te staan.’ *Éowyn: ‘Doe wat ge wilt, maar ik zal het verhinderen, als ik kan.’ *Tovenaar-koning: ‘Verhinderen, mij? Jij dwaas. Geen levende man zal mij weerstreven.’ *Éowyn: ‘Maar ik ben geen levende man. Ge ziet hier een vrouw. Éowyn ben ik, Éomunds dochter. Gij staat tussen mij en mijn heer en verwanten. Ga weg als je niet onsterfelijk bent. Want levend of donker ondood, ik zal je vernietigen als je hem aanraakt.’ Éowyn doodde het verschikelijke beest van de Tovenaar-koning. Hierdoor steeg de Tovenaar-koning af en viel vervuld van woede de vroulijke strijder aan. Nadat de Tovenaar-koning Éowyns schild verbrijselde en daardoor haar arm brak stak Merijn zijn dolk (die toevalig eeuwen geleden in Arnor specaal voor tegen de Tovenaar-koning was gemaakt) in de knieholte van de Tovenaar-koning waardoor hij niet meer kon staan en gaf Éowyn hem de genadeklap door met haar eigen zwaard in het gezicht van de Tovenaar-koning te steken waardoor de Nazgûl stierf en verdween.thumb|Dood van de Tovenaar-koning van Angmar In de film laat Éowyn pas aan de Tovenaar-koning blijken dat ze een vrouw is net voor ze hem de genadeklap geeft. Net voor hij Éowyn de genadeklap wil geven zegt hij: ‘Geen man kan mij doden’, waarop de strijder, nadat Merijn de Tovenaar-koning heeft verwond, "haar" helm af deed en antwoordde: ‘Ik ben geen man’, en vervolgens meteen de genadeklap geeft. thumb|400px|Warhammer-figuurtje van de Tovenaars-koning te voet en op paard. Zo kwam de voorspelling van Glorfindel uit, de Tovenaar-koning viel niet door de handen van een man, maar door de handen van een vrouw en een Hobbit. Sauron werd enkele dagen later ook vernietigd doordat de Ene Ring in de Doemberg werd gegooid. Categorie:Nazgul Categorie:Tovenaars Categorie:Koningen Categorie:Karakters van De Reisgenoten Categorie:Karakters van De Twee Torens Categorie:Karakters van De terugkeer van de Koning Categorie:Ringdrager Categorie:Geesten Categorie:Karakters van Lord of the ring Conquest Categorie:Personages of legers die meevochten op De Slag op de Velden van Pelennor Categorie:Personages of legers die meevochten op De Slag van de Velden van Pelennor Categorie:Gestorven tijdens de Oorlog om de Ring Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Dienaren van Sauron Categorie:Vijanden